


First time prompt response - Blaster

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the war, before factions and energon shortages, when the Golden Age was only just beginning, two music-loving mechs met in Crystal City.</p><p>Content advice: explicit consensual p'n'p and sticky, omniscient author POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time prompt response - Blaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayoumi15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayoumi15/gifts).



> Written for fayoumi15, who requested G1 Blaster in the 'how did they lose their virginity?' meme.
> 
> I couldn't see Blaster resisting the temptation to get it on until he reached Earth, which is why this one's set so far in the past.

It was chance that they met.

Blaster was cheerful and gregarious; he had a vorn behind him, and a promising future in social media ahead. Soundwave was older, quieter, a communications specialist with expertise in programming and a growing collection of sentient, symbiotic creations.

They ran into each other at the opening of Crystal City's sound and light garden. Blaster was enthralled by Soundwave's accent, and Soundwave was fascinated to meet someone with a similar frame to himself, but who hadn't yet given thought to building symbiotes. Blaster had come to network, but a breem into their conversation and the crowds had ceased to matter. Soundwave was there purely for the music, and was content to divide his attention equally between the complex melody ringing out from the crystals, and his intriguing new companion.

He knew Blaster was young – their first questions for each other were 'When were you built?', 'Which assembly line?', 'Who were your engineers?' – but he had no idea that social intercourse was the only kind Blaster had experienced.

So he invited Blaster back to his room, and Blaster – being thoroughly infatuated, and increasingly curious about what it might be like _not_ to be so inexperienced – accepted.

He even made the first move - a shy request to see what was under Soundwave's mask. And upon viewing that tentative smile for the very first time, he'd asked if he could touch.

The kiss was electric, static sparking as their lips met. The solid rhythmic bass of the latest song to sound from the crystals began to echo through the hotel, through their frames. It inspired Blaster to become more bold with his hands, to explore Soundwave's enticing planes and the reassuring size and solidity of his form.

Blaster never admitted his inexperience. He didn't need to; there was something about the pattern of synapses dancing through his cybernetic brain, something about the nervous, eager fluctuation of his energy field, that allowed Soundwave to make an educated guess.

"Do you wish to interface?" Soundwave had asked, and Blaster had kissed him again before responding, his words as warm and willing as his mouth.

"In every possible way."

They began with cables, a light exchange of data as they lay on the long low seating by the room’s large window. Far below, the music and the illuminations went on.

They got to know each other's systems, and Blaster learnt to manipulate the data, to forge an instruction from information. He learnt to tweak the settings on his partner’s sensors, to prompt the ghost of a touch or to spread a warm, exciting pleasure through Soundwave’s frame.

It was slow and languorous, and increased in pace only when the music outside also changed. Blaster straddled Soundwave’s lap, gasping as he accidentally ground their spike covers together, moaning as Soundwave sent a surge of heat directly to his interface hardware.

He was open before he’d thought about the ramifications, seeking through the connection for the controls to stimulate Soundwave’s spike. Then he cried out, clinging to Soundwave’s shoulders as the needy ache in his valve intensified, and a shocking, wonderful starburst of pleasure speared through him.

And then the phantom sensations ceased and a very real heat bloomed as Soundwave gently teased a finger inside his valve. The preparation took forever, or that’s how it felt, and Blaster whimpered and whined, frustrated and needy and so very certain he was ready even though the intimacy of his connection with Soundwave told him he was not.

He leant his head on Soundwave’s shoulder, flicked his glossa over the dark cables of his throat. He tried to relax, to engage the gears that would allow for expansion, and all the while Soundwave’s engine purred in a deep and satisfying rhythm which echoed the music outside, while his fingers slowly caressed the inside of Blaster’s valve.

Eventually, Soundwave lay him on his back, positioned so he could see through the window to the reflection of the light show in the clouds.

“Now?” Soundwave asked, and Blaster repeated the word in affirmation, “ _Now_ ”.


End file.
